The proposal requests funding for a National Advisory Board, an additional Graduate Student Assistant to expand the HIF, better publicizing the HIF Project, and expanding dissemination of its products. More specifically, requested funds will be used to: (1) convene and utilize the expertise of a National Advisory Board representative of minorities, the major nursing specialties, geographic regions, and Project constituencies; (2) extend the File's contents backward in time to include instruments published prior to 1985; (3) support the production and distribution of a flyer to publicize the availability of the HIF; (4) support the production and distribution of a semi-annual newsletter that not only will help to publicize the HIF and disseminate information about it, but also improve understanding and utilization of the File by information providers and end-users; and (5) more immediately and widely publicize the Project and disseminate its products via presentations at professional society meetings and conferences. These activities will be undertaken in support of the Health Instrument File Project's principal objectives: (1) to identify, acquire, classify, and store measurement instruments relevant to nursing along with supporting documentation and supplementary materials; (2) to develop and utilize a logical, user-oriented classification scheme to store and retrieve information on these instruments and supplementary materials; and (3) to provide on-line access to this information on a national basis.